User talk:AuRon the champion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category talk:Temporarily Full page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 12:09, 7 May 2011 Hey bro! Welcome to camp! Good to know i'm not the only child. we should get you training soon. i can help, what are brothers for? well see ya. Jake McDonald Sure, what character and what colors? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 21:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Template:Leon Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 21:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Si, I am back! We haven't talked in a while, now have we? Sporky's missed you. XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 00:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, we decided that their last name's gonna be Tuule, and they're gonna be children of Eurus, if that's what you're asking. Btw, the pic for your character is TuuleSibling.jpg Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 21:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) yes please make the fancy speech bubble for my character Kai 'Blaze' Pyros.IbrithilKai777 17:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) words: Black the rest: black and dark green IbrithilKai777 19:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) please Kai Pyros,The Celtic Son of Thanatos IbrithilKai777 20:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Does that appear automatically or do i have to enter in a key or watever?IbrithilKai777 20:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!IbrithilKai777 20:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We're having a dance for the beginning of summer. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 19:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol, the dance is on a day that I don't remember, and you get your chars dates (or groups, or just go alone, or not go at all) and then... I don't know how it works, exactly, but.. I'm having fun! XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 19:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) AuRon you can't vote on image panels buddy until your a rollback. Please stop. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 19:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No problemo "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 20:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) If you were joking you wouldn;t have signed them. But urgh.... Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 20:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why not tell me? You think I'm evil like my character? It's just the in-role. She's not evil, she's just very angry at this camp... Besides, she was made for a specific purpose relating to an 'activity coming up'. She didn't tell me though, I recieved an email about changes. NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 07:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, no hurt feelings. NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 14:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I hope you Like it *winks* I Sent a picture for Kaitlin! You didn't get it? Nerrad3215 23:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how (embarrasing) I'm REALLY new to this. If you could tell me how though..... Nerrad3215 00:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You can come back on the CU chat now. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 01:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a speech bubble for Draco Inferno, please? I'd like it to be black, with red letters. just title it Draco-Son of Hell, please. IbrithilKai777 14:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I like it! IbrithilKai777 15:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) what's the key word? Except, you made it for Drake Inferno. could it be made for Draco Inferno. IbrithilKai777 15:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Heya AuRon! Just dropping by to say hello. I was just directed here last night and it looks like a fun environment. If you want to RP at any point, please feel free to look me up. LongClawTiger 17:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Character Warning You can't have a character who's a cannibal. Please change it. Thanks Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) http://creativityunleashed.chatango.com/ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No prob Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) warning --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well its not a huge problem, just leave what you want your claiming to look like on my talk page and I'll make the claiming for you. I will delete it on my talk page afterwards, I don't want all that space taken up. Flamefang 20:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) OOC Speech Bubbles I'm going to make my own OOC Speech bubble. I'm going to advertise your trend! Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 22:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) maaybe[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 22:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New level system Per our new level system you are: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) bc Don't forget if you want your character to be a member of the bc, he needs to go through the bc claim page. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC)